Mama's song
by musicstar5
Summary: Gwen's learned many lessons in life, and her mom helped her through many of them. Now, Gwen has to help her mom, convincing her that she'll be okay when her mom lets her go. Main: Gwen and her mom, GxT.


**A/N- Hello peoples! I promised a Gwen and Trent one-shot. Well, it's still going to be Gwen and Trent, but more Gwen and her mom. I was listening to Carrie Underwood's new album, and the song 'Mama's song' came on. I love that song so much! So I decided to change it to Gwen and her mom as the main focus. Listen to the song on youtube!! Just type in www, then .,Then you, then tube, then ., then com, then /watch?v=AbxzdwGc9Ls . Hope you like the song and story! And it's going to by told in Gwen's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mama's song by Carrie Underwood or TDI. TDA never happened.**

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_to make it through this crazy thing called life._

I looked in the mirror. My black and teal hair was dyed black now. My usual dark make-up was replaced with one layer of mascara, light pink lip gloss, and no eyeliner. My usually black Gothic clothes were replaced with a long white dress. My mother stood right next to me, fixing the bottom of the dress.

Today, I was getting married. I was 19. Three years had past ever since I fell in love with Trent Smith. Six months had passed ever since he purposed to me. Now, I was getting married. My mom wasn't ready to let me go. I kind of wasn't either. I had been at college for a year, and saw my mom every break. I also wrote to her. Now, I was going to be too busy to see her.

I loved my mom, but she was always such a worry wart. She worried about the smallest things, like cake ingredients. She always wanted them right.

"Are you SURE you're ready to do this?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

_And I know you watch me grow up and always_

_want what's best for me_

_And I think I've found the answer to your prayers._

"Mom, he's prefect. You've always wanted what's best for me. Well, he's amazing. He helps complete me. Don't worry," I insured. Mom nodded.

"I just want you to be safe," She said.

"I will be," I replied.

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should._

"He treats me like you always had. He's concerned about me, never yells at me... mom, he's good," I informed. Mom concentrated on my dress.

"I know baby. Trent's really nice," She mumbled.

"Mom, you won't lose me. There's Christmas, and Thanksgiving, and the cell phone," I said with a laugh.

_He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave..._

_So don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me..._

"Hun, if something goes wrong, you can always come to me," Mom said. I laughed again.

"Mom, he makes promises he keeps. He'll never leave me. But if something DOES go wrong, I will come to you," I promised. Mom sighed.

"Okay. But-"

"Mom. Cool down. I'll be fine," I insured.

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_Giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future,_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

She stood up, and started messing with my hair. I smiled a slight smile, and she laughed. It was a nervous laugh though. Why was she nervous?

"Mom, you okay?" I asked. Mom nodded. Yeah, sure she's okay.

"You know, I'm letting you go, and I'll have to let your brother go soon," Mom said.

"Mama, Kyle and I will always come back to visit. Maybe Kyle more than me, but..." I let the rest of that sentence slide. I seriously didn't want to finish that.

"It's okay hun," She said. Mom got up, and looked at the clock. She then handed me a bouquet and put on my veil. Did I dare to look at the clock? I did, and it was tome to go out. I sighed.

"Mom, I hope you enjoy this," I said with a laugh. She nodded, and tears formed up in her eyes.

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave..._

_So don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me..._

I I walked solo down the aisle. Both my dad and uncle were dead, and my grandpa's too fragile to walk me down the aisle. So I walked alone.

As I was almost there, mom looked at me. Tears were running down her face, and she was smiling. Kyle winked at me. I gave them a smile before walking up to Trent.

We said our vows, I do's, and kissed. Married at last. I looked down at mom, who was on her feet, clapping, crying, and smiling. I laughed, and waved at her.

Later, at the wedding party, I threw the bouquet. I landed straight in mom's hands. I smiled again, for the millionth time today.

_And when I watch my baby grow up,_

_I'll only want what's best for her,_

_And I'll hope she'll find the answer to my prayers,_

_And that she'll say..._

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave..._

_So don't you worry about me._

_Mama don't you worry about me._

**Five years later...**

Three years after my wedding, I had a baby girl named December. She was now, of course, three. And she was growing up too fast.

Now I feel the worrying that mom felt. I also regretted saying that to her, because December will probably say the same thing to me when she gets married.

I've kept in daily contact with mom since I got married. Well, I'm not counting my honeymoon. She kept her calls basic most of the time.

"Mama, mama," December said. I picked her up out of her pack 'n' play. She played with my hair. I hugged her.

"December, promise me something. You find a guy that's good," I whispered to her. Hey, why not teach her an early lesson? December nodded once.

"Good," She repeated. I laughed.

* * *

After I put December to bed, I went downstairs and hugged Trent from behind. He was a music artist now. I occasionally played guitar with him.

"December asleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"She passed out early," I replied. Trent laughed.

"Well, you taught her something today. Of course she'd pass out early." I looked at him. "I was in the doorway when you said that," He said. I nodded.

"And hopefully It'll work out for her just like you and me," I said. He kissed me.

"And it probably will," He mumbled to me. I laughed and turned out the light.

_Don't you worry about me._

**A/N- Yup, there's that!!! I love the name December, so there's where I got that from. Hope you liked it! Click the button below that says "Review" if you did!!!**

**~TDIharter**


End file.
